


Jealousy

by DeviDale



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviDale/pseuds/DeviDale
Summary: Jealousy is normal in every relationship. It can serve as an instrument to break people apart or draw them together. It can make love fade away or glow brighter than before. What hand will it play for Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori? Hiruma played as a pro in the NFL right after univeristy. Mamori became a teacher as she pursued higher education. Both are living different lives. Will jealousy be their ally or their ruin?





	1. A Busy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. Lol.
> 
> Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Kudos to them.

It was a very busy day for Mamori. It had been for every single day the whole month; or rather, during her two years of working while pursuing further studies. But today was especially hectic. She had reports due today at the kindergarten she works at, and she had spent hours at night preparing it. She also had to review for her final exams in graduate school. She barely had any sleep. 

The school she was teaching at was also having a program so she had to help facilitate. Since the management knew that she was very capable and competitive, she was given a lot of tasks despite just submitting her reports. Still, she accomplished all of it much more than what was expected. Not a word of complain escaped her mouth.

After the program, she had to attend a football match as an analyst and commentator in a high school in Tokyo. She was often invited to such events due to being the manager of the legendary Deimon Devil Bats and the epic Saikyoudai Wizards along her experience in handling the Football All Stars in both the Japan Youth National Football League during her high school and tertiary years. And with most of the members of her former team, playing in the NFL and the X-league, her popularity rose as well. 

It was harder and harder everyday to refuse attending games. Some schools had even asked her to be a coach or manager since she’s very well-versed in football strategies and rules. However, Mamori refused all of them. She sometimes thinks that she’s way too blessed and she didn’t deserve all those. She was both thankful and annoyed at the person who dragged her into this “mess”.

Although she holds football dearly, she can’t attend every single game in Tokyo and other parts of Japan. She’s busy with her teaching career and office work while she was also pursuing higher education and participating in several research teams. Being a coach sounded good but she simply doesn’t have the time.   
Becoming the manager - it was a totally different matter. She knew deep inside that even if she accepted one, she would not be able to work with them the way she wanted. She was way too used to having a devious maniacal genius gambler of captain and quarterback to deal with that she cannot work as a normal manager anymore. She can only be the manager of that person.

“Mamori-san,” Riko Kumabukuro’s voice dragged Mamori to the present. Riko followed the path of her father and became a journalist focused on covering American football. “Thank you for your hardwork,” Riko handed her a sandwhich and a bottle of water.

“Thank you,” Mamori gladly accepted. She did not even realize it was already lunch time. “You too Riko-chan. You always do your best as well,” Mamori smiled. They have become friends after being in so many football games together. “And I think I’ve said this a couple of times already. You can just call me Mamori.”

“No way. You’re a sensei (teacher). And a super football manager cum analyst. What will happen if I accidentally call you by name while on stage? Your avid fans will kill me for info,” Riko snorted. When she had said that she was in good terms with Anezaki Mamori, schools she was supposed to interview kept on bugging her for Mamori’s schedule or ask the latter on their behalf to attend a game on their side, be their coach or manager, send bribery gifts, get her personal number, etc. Riko didn’t want that nightmare again. “The car’s here. Let’s go.” They both hurried inside company car that always drives Riko to her interviewees.

The two started eating their sandwich, which would serve as their lunch. Since the football game had to extend to overtime, the two ladies lost their precious time for a meal. Riko had to cover for another event while Mamori needs to rush to her exams.

“I never thought being in the real work force was so hard,” Riko complained.

Mamori laughed. “Yes, me too. But it’s fun like this, right?”

“Yeah. This is why they call us as masochists.” Riko sighed. She complains sometimes but not at heart. She enjoys her job, along with pressure it brings and Riko could see that Mamori was the same. They were both still young that many people tell them to relax a bit and enjoy their youth but being this driven is how they enjoy it.

“Please stop in front of the gate,” Mamori told the driver and gathered her things. “Thank you for the ride.” She said her goodbyes to Riko and hurried to her exams. She regretted not driving her car.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is normal in every relationship. It can serve as an instrument to break people apart or draw them together. It can make love fade away or glow brighter than before. What hand will it play for Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori? Hiruma played as a pro in the NFL right after univeristy. Mamori became a teacher as she pursued higher education. Both are living different lives. Will jealousy be their ally or their ruin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. Lol.  
Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Kudos to them.

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

Despite leaving right after the game, Mamori had to rush to graduate school without even a proper meal yet she was almost late. The professor was already in the room when she entered. The test started after 15 minutes and was followed by more subjects. 

It was thanks to the sandwich from Riko that Mamori did not collapse halfway. It was 7:00 in the evening when the exams were finally over. She did very well of course; but she was still worried about the results. She always had high standards for herself.

If it weren’t for Ako and Sarah who were waiting for her outside the university, Mamori would have forgotten that today was her birthday. The instant she got out of the gate, her two bestfriends run to meet her and gave her warm bear hugs. 

“Happy birthday Mamo-kaasan!” the two beamed and handed Mamori their presents. They had contacted each other yesterday and decided to meet up to celebrate Mamori’s birthday. As to what to do or where to go, they haven’t decided yet.

Mamori stopped her tears from falling. It had been two months since they last met, and seeing their smiles warmed her heart. They were all too busy that it was hard to meet up even though they were all in Tokyo. Good thing they still kept in touch through emails and calls.

“Thank you Ako, Sarah. I really missed you both. Even if we chat every now and then it’s still best to meet up like this,” Mamori smiled.  
“Geez, we knew you’d be like this.” Ako patted her friend.

“So, did your boyfriend greet you? What present did he give you?!” Sarah asked in a voice that revealed her excitement. They have had heard from Mamori that he always greets her on this day of the year right after midnight of the previous day. Their friend receives his call or message by 00:01 AM. And his presents for her were all grandiose. 

“Eh?” Mamori blinked in realization. Right. He hasn’t greeted her yet. He had not contacted her today either. And if he had sent her a present, she would not know until she gets home.

The former Deimon Devil bats members, the old Saikyoudai Wizards, even players and managers from teams they have had played with, former schoolmates; everyone had already sent her their greetings. She had even received presents in her office at the kindergarten. Even Sena and Suzuna who were all the way in New York had already sent their gifts and she received it in the morning before leaving for work. Only that special person that she had been waiting for has not greeted her yet. Her heart tightened.

No he must be very busy. Mamori tried to console herself. She knew he’s not the type that forgets. That guy remembers everything. If he had not contacted her yet, then that mean he is extremely busy and needed concentration. 

Yes, I shouldn’t distract him. Then she realized he must have thought that way too. That guy had her schedule memorized so he must have known that today was a very busy day for her and didn’t want to distract her as well. Mamori tried to calm her breathing as she explained and reasoned with herself as to why her man has not sent a single message.

Ako and Sarah shared glances before looking with pity and concern at their friend. They could tell the answer to Sarah’s question based on Mamori’s expression and how she was suddenly lost in thought.

“Seriously, you’re boyfriend needs some scolding. How can he not greet you on your birthday,” Ako muttered.

“Yeah, the next time the two of you meet; bring us along. We will give him a piece of our mind,” Sarah said with a determined look. She knew though that they can’t really do that. She was just saying things to cheer up their friend.

Before Mamori could respond, a man in black walked towards them. He was 180cm (5’9) tall, well-built, good-looking, and has an aura of authority oozing from him. Sarah and Akoh looked at each other. The man was holding a bouquet of red roses and a sealed paper bag which they assumed was a present. He smiled at the two and gazed at Mamori. 

“Happy birthday, Anezaki-san.” He handed her the present and kissed her hand before giving her the roses. Mamori blushed. Ako and Sarah’s eyes widened. 

“Thank you Jiro-kun. You really didn’t have to bother you know,” Mamori said. They looked at each other’s eyes for few seconds as if continuing the conversation.

“I know,” the man said as if in defeat. “It seems you already have plans so I’ll go ahead.” He nodded at the two before going to the parking lot to an expensive looking car.

“Mamo-kaasan, who’s that?!” the two ladies tugged at Mamori. “You were blushing you know.”

“What?! No that was - ” She couldn’t continue when she saw someone. Her friends noticed her surprise before hearing footsteps walking towards them. They turned around to see who it was. The three ladies gasped and were frozen on their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you like it. Please feel free to comment / rant / critique.


	3. The Special One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is normal in every relationship. It can serve as an instrument to break people apart or draw them together. It can make love fade away or glow brighter than before. What hand will it play for Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori? Hiruma played as a pro in the NFL right after univeristy. Mamori became a teacher as she pursued higher education. Both are living different lives. Will jealousy be their ally or their ruin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. Lol.
> 
> Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Kudos to them.

Chapter 3: The Special One

A man in a gray suit was walking towards them. He was 196 cm (6’4) tall and you could tell even through his clothes that he has a muscular built. He has an air of elegance about him and looked really hot. He has blonde spiky hair. 

He was wearing a poker face. But if you look closer, he has a sharp look and his emerald eyes were gleaming dangerously. His eyes were directed straight at Mamori as if he did not even notice the existence of her friends. 

Ako and Sarah shivered involuntarily. They were sensing danger and unconsciously walked behind Mamori. The man looked seriously angry. They had seen him angry a lot of times but the anger this time was totally different and was directed to their beloved friend. 

The sound of his footsteps echoed and seconds passed like minutes. Due to the slow passage of time, the two noticed that he doesn’t just look angry. They glanced at each other for a second as if to confirm with each other that what they were seeing was true. The blond also looked sad and lonely. Very lonely.

Mamori could not believe her eyes. He’s here?! She shivered at the look in his eyes. He is angry. Very angry. At her. He must have seen the guy that kissed her hand and gave her flowers. But why would that make him that so mad that he would glare at her like that?

Her heart crumpled painfully and she wanted to throw her arms around him as she both saw and felt his loneliness, sadness, and longing oozing from him. She wanted to run towards him. But the look of disappointment in his eyes kept her frozen to the ground. He looked very disappointed in her and it broke her courage.   
Why? Why would he be disappointed due to something so minor? Did she do something that would make him look at her like this? She never wanted to disappoint this person. She had had always made sure she never disappointed him.

But still, she missed him so much. She had been wanting to see him. She had been waiting for his call or message. Her mind was filled with thoughts of him the entire day despite being very busy. 

It dawned on her, she had always run to him when they meet. Not doing so now would only make it seem like she was guilty of doing whatever he was thinking she had done. Whatever he was thinking; she wanted to prove him wrong.

Mamori couldn’t take her eyes off of him. His eyes were way too intense. He wasn’t allowing her to look away. And she had been longing for those green eyes to look at her. She missed him way too much. And her body acted before her brain. The roses and the present she was holding fell to ground. She run towards Hiruma and hugged him tight. Even tighter than she had always done before. 

“Youichi.” His name escaped her lips and the blond’s eyes softened; but he quickly returned his mask. He wasn’t going to forgive her so easily.  
Mamori’s chest tightened painfully when he didn’t hug her back, nor recognize that he had heard her. ‘Did I really do something that bad; I won’t even get my hug?’ She bit her lip and undid her arms around him.

Hiruma noticed her pout. He had always hugged her back at times like this. But not now. Even though he knew she wanted to be hugged back, and his name sounded like the most alluring melody in her voice. Even though she looked so beautiful and radiant despite her messy hair and the look of exhaustion in her eyes that instantly vanished when she saw him. Even though she she smelled so good and felt so warm. Even though he could feel her longing. Even if he was dying inside to hold her, and aching so much to kiss her lips; to let her know just how much he missed her. 

No. Not now. He would teach her a lesson. He’s possessive. ‘What’s mine is mine. I don’t fucking share.’ But all of that was suddenly gone and didn’t matter anymore when he saw the look in her eyes. She was holding back her tears.

Mamori’s eyes widened when she felt his lips crush hers and it sent volts of electricity in her blood despite the slight touch. It was just a peck; but she felt relieved. He is still kissing her even if he’s angry, even if he’s disappointed. Her tears escaped her eyes. She didn’t even know why she was crying. She didn’t want to look like a crybaby and she wasn’t one. But she couldn’t help it.

‘What the hell was I being so selfish for? Making her CRY! And on her birthday too!’ Hiruma felt like he was the lowest organism on earth. His finger’s found its way to Mamori’s cheeks and gently, apologetically, lovingly, dried her tears. He kissed her again. Longer this time, and he held her close. 

Even if he didn’t say anything, Mamori knew he was sorry. She saw it in his originally cold and expressionless eyes, that now gazed at her so warmly. She felt it when his lips came crushing down on hers again; on how he dried her tears. 

Mamori’s knees turned to jelly and butterflies turned her stomach upside down. She gasped at the feeling that she missed so much. Knowing fully-well what he could do to her, Hiruma wrapped an arm around her waist and took the opportunity to invade her mouth. 

Her eyelids closed again. And before she knew it, her arms slowly snaked around his neck; one grabbing a fistful of his blond locks. She felt him smile against her lips and he deepened the kiss further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you like it! Feel free to comment / rant / critique. Thank you for reading!


	4. Don't Avert Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. Lol.
> 
> Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Kudos to them.

Chapter 4: Don’t Avert Your Eyes

Ako and Sarah glanced nervously at each other. The instant that Mamori let go of the roses and the present from the guy earlier, a black car that just got out of the parking lot was about to pass by. 

The two ladies gasped and made it their job to pick up what lay on the ground when they saw who was in the car. Ako grabbed the roses as Sarah got the gift. They both saw the shock and surprise in the man’s face when he saw his gifts forgotten and Mamori running towards a certain someone and hugging him. Tight.

Jiro recognized the man as a football star playing for the NFL. He was on TV just awhile ago. Who wouldn’t know him? He was way too famous. 

But Jiro did not expect the next scene he would see and he wasn’t ready for it. When he saw it unfolding before his eyes, he had to pullover or he’d forget he was driving and be in an accident. He stared wide-eyed and turned pale in disbelief and pain as he watched Mamori kiss with the football star. 

The two ladies shivered in horror when the spiky blond smiled despite the kiss and opened his eyes for a second to glance at the man in the car, as if mocking him before he further deepened the kiss with Mamori.

Jiro gripped the wheels tightly. His knuckles turned white. “So it’s true.” He didn’t want to admit it. He knew that Mamori already had a boyfriend. He knew it was that football star. But he also knew that they rarely meet so he tried to sway her heart. He was the one who can be around her every single day and witness her sadness and happiness. Or so he thought.

He saw her blush a while ago when he kissed her hand before handing the roses. He thought he had succeeded. But looking at her right now, she was so engrossed in that guy that she did not even hear the sound of Jiro’s car pulling over just a few inches away from them. He realized just how wide the gap was. And the spiky blond made sure that Jiro would understand that.

It hurt. It hurt so much but he can’t help but look. Jiro needed to keep this in his memory to remind himself that this woman wasn’t his. She already belongs to someone else. 

Seeing the truth with his own eyes, Jiro could tell that Mamori was deeply in love to that man she was holding onto. He started to drive away slowly; feeling so down that every foot felt like a meter. But if that football star was in a game just a few hours ago in China and was already in Tokyo now, for his girlfriend’s birthday; then he doesn’t seem so bad.

Hiruma and Mamori broke their kiss for air. The couple gazed at each other’s eyes and Mamori said, “I missed you too.” Her ocean eyes continued gazing at the blond’s emerald green eyes with so much love. 

They were about to kiss again but Ako purposefully coughed to interrupt. Sarah nudge her with a look saying, ‘way to go! That was brave of you!’  
Hiruma glared daggers at the culprit.

Mamori gasped. How could she forget they were still in the university? People were staring at them. Her face that was already flushed turned red in embarrassment at the public display. They just kissed passionately in front of the school gate. She heard people murmuring. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar black sedan that passed by them just a few seconds ago. “Jiro,” she muttered in a barely audible voice. ‘He saw us,’ she thought and a worried look was all over her face for a second.

Hiruma noticed and his face darkened. “Get.in.the.car.” He hissed. His foul mood taking over again. 

It was a command, and Mamori knew better than to disobey. She’s in no place to worry about someone else right now. She herself was quite in a predicament. She knew that this guy can read her like a book. She needed to focus her priorities; else she would just make things worse than it already was. She face-palmed when she saw that her boyfriend was pointing at a limousine.

“You two as well,” Hiruma glared at Mamori’s friends.

Sarah and Ako were gawking with an expression that almost yelled ‘what the hell?! We’ve got nothing to do with this. We’re innocent!’ But they just silently followed behind Mamori. They could feel someone jelly so they kept their mouth shut despite wanting to protest.


	5. Hiruma Youichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. Lol.
> 
> Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Kudos to them.

Chapter 5: Hiruma Youichi

Sarah and Ako knew they needed to keep their mouths shut and just watch how things are going to unfold. They have had always thought of Mamori’s boyfriend as a very dangerous guy. They would have never allowed their friend to be with him if they had the power to do so. But Hiruma isn’t a guy they could mess with. Most especially, since their dearest friend had already fallen so hard for him. They both knew it since high school that no matter what they say, Mamori would follow Hiruma even to the ends of the earth; if that was ever gonna happen. 

In high school, since Mamori became the manager of the football team: and started to speak so fondly of the evil guy, Sarah and Ako had done their best to prevent things from going further. They knew there was something else when their best friend remained in the Devil Bats even long after Sena had revealed his identity as Eyeshield 21.

Sarah and Ako tried to keep Mamori’s attention to studies, the disciplinary committee, and to them. They even encouraged Mamori to go on dates to divert her. When she refused, they resorted to blind dates. It didn’t work. They tried group outing and group dates. But their friend just wasn’t there. Her mind was in American Football, the team, and the guy who dragged her and her beloved Sena into it. 

Yes, Hiruma was the culprit. He was the reason that Mamori just couldn’t find any guy interesting no matter who Ako and Sarah set up. The bewitching devil of their school had already entranced their best friend way too much that she just cannot part from the dazzling world he had shown her. 

The world of American football where people like them thrive. Where those who defy their limits, headstrong people who smiled through their tears, people who just do not know when to give up; shine gloriously, as they give their all on the field even if for just one more play.

Mamori was captivated; and so were they. Soon, even Ako and Sarah always went to watch the football games. Not only to support their friend and their school; but also because they were enthralled by the spirit of the American football team, and beguiled by the unpredictable trick plays of the devious Hiruma. They finally comprehended why their friend was so dedicated to the game. Soon, they also understood why Mamori was so devoted to Hiruma Youichi. 

Many often wondered what was in the guy. Why did everyone in the team follow him so faithfully? The team looked like they were blindly relying but they were resolute and undaunted despite Hiruma’s seemingly suicidal actions. It wasn’t blind reliance. It wasn’t just because they had no choice. 

Hiruma gave them choices. He made sure the team would be able to have as much choices as possible; and he waited patiently for them to realize what they needed to know and understand. He knew when to push and when to shut his mouth. He pulled the trigger when necessary, but he made sure to always leave a ladder for them climb on.

Hiruma Youichi is a very interesting piece both to male and females alike. He has the charm of a leader and he leads to win. Still, there was something more. Something only those who had played with him on the field, and those who have paid a very close watch to him understood. And it took time and convincing from Mamori before Ako and Sarah finally admitted it. 

Hiruma Youichi is a very lovable person. He is human. He has feelings. And even he, can fall in love. That is, if you can see beyond his foul mouth, weird antics, and his massive collection of arms. After all, he is a man who had built thick series of walls around him, that only Mamori was able to break so easily. He is a complicated being.

Ako and Sarah sighed as they watched Mamori try to calm her lover who is for some unknown reason, in a surly mood on his girlfriend’s birthday. A complicated man indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment / rant / critique.
> 
> I also publish in Wattpad, Live Journal, Deviant Art, Fanfiction.net as HiruMamo 2019 or Devi Dale. You might want to check those as well. By the way, if you are looking for more HiruMamo works, there is a group in LJ and they have published a lot of HiruMamo and ES21 fanfics. I recommend works of cherry tiger, icyblu, garguantuan, ryudell / kitake neru, hellosugah, bifacialler, and many more. I can't remember all the names but there are many good works out there.
> 
> And one more important thing, LOL: I'm planning on putting smut / lemon on future chapters of this story, I wonder if you'd like it or should I just keep writing this in a conservative manner? What do you think?


	6. A First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. Lol.  
Eyeshield 21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata. Kudos to them.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment / rant / critique.  
I also publish in Wattpad, Live Journal, Deviant Art, Archive of Our Own as HiruMamo 2019 or Devi Dale. You might want to check those as well. By the way, if you are looking for more HiruMamo works, there is a group in LJ and they have published a lot of HiruMamo and ES21 fanfics. I recommend works of cherry tiger, icyblu, garguantuan, ryudell / kitake neru, hellosugah, bifacialler, and many more. I can’t remember all the names but there are many good works out there. 
> 
> And one more important thing, LOL: I’m planning on putting SMUT / LEMON on future chapters of this story, I wonder if you’d like it or should I just keep writing this in a conservative manner? What do you think?

Mamori saw a grand bouquet of flowers when she entered the limo. She knew it was for her, but Hiruma did not say a word. Ako and Sarah seemed to be mute as well. Once the car door was shut, everyone was silent.

Ako and Sarah sat far from Hiruma. But Mamori needed to sit close to him else she knew his mood would grow even darker. Whatever is making him like this, she wished he would spare her just this once. Today is her birthday after all. But looking at him, it didn’t seem possible. She had to do something.

“Is the bouquet for me?” Mamori asked sweetly as she linked an arm with his. “Thank you,” she said close to Hiruma’s ear and kissed him on the cheek.

“No. It’s for the fucking driver. He’s gonna give it to his wife,” Hiruma said it with an expression saying ‘are you an idiot?’ But his heart was racing quickly. Yes, even with just a peck on the cheek and her breath warm against his earlobe. Even after all this time, Mamori still worked on him like magic. Not that Hiruma would ever admit it.

Ako and Sarah sweat-dropped. They exchanged glances with Mamori. Sweet-talk won’t work. 

Mamori swallowed a sigh. Acting all sweet and clingy would only make him think that she really did something she should be sorry about. She mentally face-palmed. Why is this person her boyfriend again?

Hiruma had eyed Mamori and the bouquet. It was a mixture of her favorite flowers. Obviously it was for her. Mamori felt like an idiot for even asking. But she had to break the silence. She felt his muscles contract though, at her breath on his ear. But as usual, he has a poker-face on. She pouted and thought of another topic. Then she realized something important. “Youichi! Why are you already here in Tokyo? Your game in China was just a few hours ago.”

Ako and Sarah looked at each other. That’s right. Hiruma’s team had a friendly match with China today. Hiruma’s team had been in “friendly” matches in seven different countries for more than a month. But the games had all been intense; like they were actually fighting in the world cup. 

“How did it go? You won right?” Mamori continued when Hiruma just ignored her. Then she bit her lips when she realized that she just revealed she didn’t watch it. She was taking her exams. But she could have checked the results right after or during the breaks. And she didn’t.

“We lost,” Hiruma said in a low bitter voice. ‘She did not even know the results. She was never like this.’ He knew she had been very busy today, but Mamori had had days which were more hectic than this. But she still knew the result of the game the instant it was out. She had always checked no matter what.

Ako and Sarah gawked at quarterback. They had heard the result of the game before meeting up with Mamori. They had assumed that their friend already knew.

“No, that can’t be.” Mamori felt like a bucket of cold water was poured on her. ‘Is that the reason why he’s like this?’ She knew that Hiruma’s team was stronger than their opponent. She was so sure there was a higher probability they would win.

“What? Can’t take it that you’re boyfriend is just a loser?” she heard him say. Mamori blinked and eyed him. He seemed distant even though he’s right beside her.  
“No. Of course not. You’re not a loser. And I wouldn’t mind if you’re one,” she replied. 

“Ho, women always say that you know. But when the real thing hits, I wonder where you’ll be?” Hiruma said without looking at her. “We won, by the way.”

Mamori gasped. “You -” she wasn’t able to continue. Hiruma was testing her. She looked at Ako and Sarah. They both bowed their heads in apology. They just couldn’t find the right timing to cut in.

“Gomen, Mamo-kaasan. We thought you already knew. We we’re about to congratulate you a while ago after giving the gifts,” Ako explained. Sarah wanted to add that they were disturbed when the other man came, but she shut her mouth.

The way Hiruma looked at Mamori seemed to say, ‘See. Even your friends knew. How come you didn’t?’ Mamori unconsciously held his arm tight with both of hers. “Youichi, I . . .” She trailed off. 

Should she apologize? If she explained why she didn’t know, it would seem like she was making excuses. She also knew that he had her schedule memorized so he already knew she was very busy today. But then again, she’s always busy. And this wasn’t the first time she had been this busy. There were busier days, but no matter what, she always looked forward about the results of the game. 

If she could not watch, Mamori always made sure to send a congratulatory message right after the game if he wins or some encouraging words of love if he had lost. This was the first time she failed to do so, so why is he being petty? Knowing Hiruma for years, she knew he’s not the type to dwell on things he considered irrelevant. It’s either he’s overthinking things or there is something more. She had to think harder of what he’s really up to. 

Hiruma’s eyes narrowed when he saw the expression on Mamori’s face. She’s trying to figure out what’s up so she’d know what’s the proper action to take. To heck with proper. She always looked at him with those blue eyes that seemed to pierce through his very soul. She had always been good at reading him. Why does she have to think so hard now?

“Tch. Whatever.” Hiruma made it clear that he did not need to hear her excuses. “Loosen your arms or I’ll fuck you in this damn car,” he looked down to her breasts that were pressed against his left arm. It’s unfair that she’s distracting him with her body. He had already made up his mind not to forgive her easily.  
Still, they haven’t seen each other for quite a while and it’s taking all of Hiruma’s self-control to not make the driver drop them off in the nearest hotel so he could finally have her all to himself. 

Mamori blushed and she instantly unclasped her arms. She glanced at her friends apologetically for her man’s foul language. “Where are we heading to?” she decided to run away for now and divert the conversation.

“Nowhere. Choose where you want to go. I’m not the birthday celebrant,” Hiruma answered with a poker face. He still seemed a bit distant but not as cold as a while ago. And he had wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. He chose to spare her for the meantime. She kissed him on the cheek. He knew it was a thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry for the late update. And thank you very much to all those who read and look forward to my fanfics. I'd love some comments BTW. I’m working on more HiruMamo so I hope you will continue reading. I’m grateful for the support :)
> 
> Comment / rant / critique as much as you want. And leave a kudos if you like this.


	7. Treat

Mamori felt relieved. Hiruma was indeed here for her birthday even though he must be tired since he flew to Tokyo right after the game. And he was making her choose where to go. He must be thinking that she and her friends might have already decided where to go. He was the one who suddenly appeared after all. “Youichi, you’ll treat us right?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Ako-chan, Sarah-chan, where should we go?” she asked her friends. Mamori had a mischievous look on her face. She knew that her friends already had an idea on where to go. Ako and Sarah had been thinking on how to get back at Hiruma for hogging Mamori all to himself for all these years. They had planned a hundred times where to go and what to order in case Hiruma volunteers to treat them.

“Ah, Mamo-chan. What about that place?” Sarah smiled back.

“Ah, yes. I heard the food there was good. And they have creampuffs too. What do you think Mamo-kaasan,” Ako added with a wink.

Mamori giggled. They are going to make Hiruma spend. “Youichi, is that place okay? The most expensive hotel and restaurant in Tokyo. I also wanted to try it once.”

“Like I said it’s your choice,” Hiruma said with a bored look. He had dined there a lot of times. But he had never gone there with Mamori since she had been lecturing him on how he spends too much money on her. He eyed the three ladies. He knew what they were up to and he was fine with it. He should give some reward to Mamori’s friends for making him spend money on his woman. He had no other use for it anyway. It would rot in the bank.

“But would it be alright if we have no reservation. They maybe fully booked,” Mamori thought out loud.

“I don’t need a fucking reservation,” Hiruma said. He brought out one of his cellphones and made the necessary arrangements. It was done in two minutes although the VIP suites in the restaurant was fully booked for two months. But VIP is VIP. And in Tokyo, no, all of Japan, the initials Hiruma Youichi is the spelling of VIP. They knew better than to say no. It wasn’t merely because of his threat notebook. It was because of his achievements and connections.

Mamori sighed, feeling bad for whoever’s reservation was canceled or moved back. But Hiruma is prominent not only due to his football prowess but also for being a major shareholder of many businesses in Japan at such a young age; and that place is one of those. Who would deny one of the owners? Mamori did know though that her boyfriend is among the major shareholder’s of such a prominent place.

“It would take some time to prepare whatever you order so list all that you want right now. Check the menu here.” Hiruma brought out his laptop where the three ladies made their pick and he sent it to the restaurant.

The three ladies did not hold back and ordered all they wanted. They had actually prepared a list a long time ago and it was on Ako’s phone. It’s rare for this to happen so they would enjoy themselves. Mamori who was not into spending money needlessly chose to make this day an exception.

“We listed a lot. Is that really alright?” Sarah whispered.

“Of course,” Mamori reassured them. She knew Hiruma has a lot of money but she does not know just how much he really has. But the total amount of all they ordered was close to the amount of pay he gets in a single game he plays with a win. And he almost always win. “It’s my birthday after all. Right?” she eyed her boyfriend and he looked bored.

“Yeah, yeah. But the way you’re dressed, I would be the only one allowed to enter. Let’s drop by somewhere to fix you up,” he said and gave instructions to the driver.

Ako and Sarah were wide-eyed as they gawked at Mamori when they heard where they were headed to get their clothes. “Mamo-kaasan, that’s the most expensive clothes-line in Japan,” they both said in a shaking voice. Their years of savings would dry up if they buy clothes there. 

“Oh, no worries. He will pay for it,” Mamori pointed at her boyfriend. “Right Youichi?” Mamori herself would never get clothes from such a place if she would pay for it using her own money. She’s not into expensive brands and signature clothes. She simply wears what looks good on her regardless of the brand.

Sarah and Ako looked at their friend incredulously with eyes asking if she’s really into this guy for love or his money. They flinched when the guy suddenly laughed his eerie laughter.

“You should pick the most expensive ones,” Hiruma said to her friends. “Since this woman,” he tilted Mamori’s chin up with a finger “will pay me back with interests.”

“Eh?” The three ladies all said at the same time. Hiruma just sat back and folder his arms on his chest.

“Youichi, what do you mean?” Mamori tapped him on the shoulder.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I'll update several chapters to make up for it. And as promised, there will be SMUT / LEMON in future chapters. ;)


	8. Accusation

Hiruma eyed her hand darkly. “Don’t touch me with that fucking hand. Go wash it on the counter.”

Mamori flinched. Her boyfriend can really be bipolar sometimes. But she understood. That was the hand that Jiro had kissed when he gave the roses. Hiruma really did see it. “It was just a kiss on the hand,” she pouted but obediently stood up to wash her hands at the mini-sink of the limo. How could Hiruma be so annoyed with just that? In their years of relationship, he had already kissed almost every inch of her skin. He shouldn’t be so affected from a peck on the back of the hand. Or did she really blush that time? 

“Now you should start paying me back immediately,” Hiruma grabbed her to his lap when she was about to return to her seat. He wrapped both arms tight around her so she wont be able to escape. He was about to kiss her but she held his face so he couldn’t. He still tried, but Mamori covered his lips with the palm of her hand.

“Youichi, stop. We’re in the limo. With my friends,” Mamori pointed out. Her face flushed. Now she understood what paying him back with interest meant. She’s going to have a rough night that’s for sure. Not that she minded. After not seeing each other for more than a month, she’s craving for him as well. She just hoped her body would be able to take it. She knew just how animalistic he can be when they don’t meet as much as he wanted.

Hiruma was more than annoyed. Ako and Sarah had seen them kiss several times already. What’s the problem with seeing them kiss just one more time. He laughed sarcastically. He tilted Mamori’s chin up so they could look at each other eye to eye. Their noses almost touching. “You let some random guy TOUCH you but I can’t even kiss you?” His voice had a dangerous undertone.

Ako and Sarah shivered. It suddenly turned dark and cold in the limo. And they knew they should distance themselves from the two. They busied themselves with scrutinizing the things on the counter.

“Geez, how can you be bothered by a peck on the hand? And he is not a random guy. He is a good friend of mine. And stop saying things that can be easily misunderstood.” Mamori did not back down. She never let another man ‘touch’ her. Hiruma was and is the only one she had allowed to touch her. His emphasis on the word touch implied that she slept with another man.

“Listen to yourself talk, woman. Isn’t that all the more reason I should be bothered? He is a good friend of yours. A friend. A friend who makes you fucking blush with a mere kiss on the hand.”

“Blush? That can’t be. I-,” Mamori looked at her friends for help. “Did I?” she asked them and the two honestly nodded. “That was just because I was surprised. I’m not used to things like that,” she reasoned. Why else would she blush?

“Oh, so every time a man kisses your hand, you would blush no matter who?”

“Y-yes. I mean – ”

“Really? Just how long do you think you’ll be able to hide from me that he is your fucking suitor? You two are an icon in the university and you think I won’t know? I didn’t know you underestimate me that much.”

Mamori bit her lip at his words. Sarah and Ako wanted to excuse themselves. They shouldn’t be here.

Mamori didn’t mean to hide it from Hiruma. She has had a lot of suitors and she didn’t have to tell Hiruma about each and every one of them when they are together. She’d rather they spend their precious time on more important things. 

But it was true indeed that Ikebana Jiro is one of the most persistent suitors she had ever had. She had already rejected him but Jiro continued to pursue her even when she told him that her boyfriend is Hiruma Youichi. And to make things more complicated, they have been friends since the time they met at a competition during their college days and they had kept in touch. It was pure coincidence that they were taking up the same masteral program and they grew closer due to that. It’s almost a year now since Jiro had revealed his feelings for her.

“She’s so mean don’t you think so too?” Hiruma said to Mamori’s friends. They just stared back. “I fucking rushed here after a series of games from country to country, haven’t slept enough for months; just so I could take some time off to be with her. And yet what do I see first thing when I arrive? I caught my woman cheating?”

“C-cheating?! Youichi. I. Am. NOT. Cheating. That’s some heavy allegation you got there.”


	9. Cheat

Mamori was defensive. That made Hiruma even more suspicious. She would have normally just laughed at him when he says things like that. But now, looking at her deny what he said made him want rip her clothes off and fuck her right there and then. Hard. Who cares if they are in the limo and her friends are there? And he is going to make sure to leave marks all over her body. Especially on the parts that are visible to other people. He would mark it into her very being that she is his alone if she still didn’t understand that after their years of relationship. The quarterback was always logical in the things he say and do but right now, his mind is going crazy due to jealousy.

Hiruma’s tolerance was on the edge. It always annoyed him that he just can’t keep his cool when it comes to this woman. He was supposed to be a calm and calculated person. But when it comes to Mamori, he is always on edge. After all, he is a person who had been overturning a zero point something billion percent chances to a complete victory. So having even a single percent chance of someone else being able to make Mamori fall in love and change her mind is already a threat to his position as her future husband. (Not that he had already proposed or anything, he was still planning to do so.)

It’s not that Hiruma didn’t trust Mamori. He just didn’t like the idea of giving other men chances to steal his woman. Hiruma knew fully well that Mamori is loyal and truly in love with him. But he also knew that she can be too caring, excessively accommodating, and sometimes so dense that she may unconsciously fall in love with someone else. He won’t allow that to happen. She is and will always be, the only woman for him and he won’t allow anyone to interfere.

He knew it wasn’t like him to act so childish, but for the meantime, he can act as childish and as selfish as possible just to keep Mamori his. If he needs to be the villain; then he’s more than willing to do so. If he needs to be lovey-dovey, he would. He loves her too damn much that he can do anything for her. He can admit that much at least. That he is madly in love with Anezaki Mamori. Head over heels. And Hiruma Youichi’s not the type to give away what he wanted. He’s the type to gratify his desires regardless of what society and the people around him would say.

Hiruma glared back at Mamori and then laughed sarcasticly. “A heavy allegation? Then what do you call meeting with him alone? Eating breakfast and lunch with him. Oh and not to mention, dinner during unholy hours of the night. Meeting at dawn. Damn. Strolling parks with him. Going to cinema together . . .” Hiruma continued to enumerate and Sarah and Akoh were dumbfounded.

“Are all of those true Mamo-chan?” Sarah was the one who was able to ask.

“T-those were just for the research we were doing together.” Mamori was having a hard time to talk. All that Hiruma enumerated were true. Although almost all those times she and Jiro only talked about a research they were doing with a team, now that Hiruma mentioned it, it was like she had been cheating on him. Because their were also times when Jiro would suddenly start talking about other things aside from the research or their studies and the two of them would seem like they were in a date.

Hiruma knew a long time ago that the two were in the same team for that particular research. But Mamori didn’t spend that much time with the other members of the team nor with her other research teams. She’s an independent woman and although she works well in a team she does not rely on anyone nor does she spend too much time with male friends. To Hiruma, it seems that she really enjoys the company of that guy that she hangs around him way too much.

“Keh. So it’s fine if I do all those things with the current manager of my team? Or the secretaries? We would eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Stroll the parks. Meet during the night or before the sun rises at dawn. Go to cinema together. Etc,” Hiruma attacked. “And you wouldn’t mind right?” He challenged her. Mamori bit her lip but Hiruma did not stop. “As long as I only open topics regarding football. Even if I know that the current manager is in love with me and the secretaries have the hots for me.”

Mamori’s eyes widened. No. She wouldn’t want that. Her ears rung upon hearing that the current manager of Hiruma’s team has feelings for him. 

Mamori cannot help but feel threatened no matter how she reasoned with herself. She would never forget that she and Hiruma became close due to working together as captain / quarterback and manager. They simply worked professionally at first, became friends, until when they finally admitted they felt much more than that. They have had fallen in love with each other along time ago but they both never said a thing about it until when it became unbearable to be mute about it. They started going out and it continued on even after college. 

Their relationship started because Mamori became Hiruma’s manager during high school. That’s why she can never become the manager of another team. She can only be Hiruma’s manager. But as of now, Hiruma has another manager and his manager is in love with him.

Mamori wouldn’t mind the secretaries if it was just physical attraction. A lot of women have the hots for Hiruma Youichi and she couldn’t blame them. But of course she would not like it if he flirts around with them. And serious feelings of affection from someone like the manager, someone who had filled Mamori’s supposed place beside Hiruma; it made her heart crumple in so much pain that it was hard to breathe.

It yelled danger. There’s someone ready to replace her and it scared Mamori much more than she had expected. The thought of Hiruma falling in love with someone else and leaving her was unbearable.

So was it alright if Hiruma stay too much with the manager? No. Of course not. Definitely NOT alright. Was this how Hiruma felt about Jiro being by her side all the time? She’s starting to understand why he was bothered by the guy. Mamori literally shivered and braced herself as if the place had turned ice cold. Her face had turned pale. She was starting to feel dizzy from the train of her thoughts.


	10. Table's Turned

Hiruma was alerted when he saw the expression on Mamori’s face. This was why Hiruma didn’t like mentioning other women worthy to be her rival. Like him, she also had the tendency to overthink things. 

“Oi, I was just giving examples.” He snapped at her. Mamori seemed to be in a trance. Still thinking of what he have said. 

“Oi, Mamori.” She didn’t respond. She did not hear him. Ako and Sarah were wide-eyed with worry. 

“Mamori. Mamori!” he yelled this time and she seemed to have snapped out of it. Her friends sighed in relief. 

“I said I was just giving examples. The hell are you thinking?!” he cupped her face with both hands. But Mamori knew he was lying just to comfort her and she told him so thru how she looked at his eyes.

“Keh. Fine. It’s true. The fucking manager has feelings for me. But I don’t give a damn. Okay?”

“Fucking manager?” Mamori repeated more to herself than to Hiruma. Even that title, that endearment; was no longer hers. She is not his manager now. If they ever broke up, she would be nothing to him. Not even as the Fucking Manager.

Hiruma mentally cussed. Why the hell have the tables turned? They were supposed to be talking about Mamori and her alleged cheating. But now he is the villain. How could he forget that she has some attachment to that title? 

Mamori had always yelled at him to call her by her name during the times he had called her as Fucking Manager but now it seems she dislikes the idea of him calling other women with those words. But if he had called the manager by name, Mamori would feel even worse.

“Damn. If you love it that much then quickly finish those things you needed to do and come claim your place,” Hiruma muttered. The current manager was contractual and it would be ending soon. After Mamori finishes what she needed to do, she is welcome to join him again as long as she wanted to do so. Mamori has the skill, talent, and experience and she would surely be accepted. “So? You understand my point now?” he returned the topic to her.

Mamori looked down. Since Hiruma always analyzed and calculated things so much he must have felt worst than she did. “Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

“Then no more fucking breakfasts and dinners. Or strolls in the park or whatsoever,” Hiruma demanded.

“Then you won’t go to places with your manager either when not necessary,” Mamori said with a pout. 

Hiruma lovingly ruffled Mamori’s hair. “Like I said, I don’t give a damn about her.” Mamori looked up to him with a smile in her eyes and damn. She looked way too cute he wanted to pounce on her. And if they were alone in the limo he would have ripped her clothes off.

“Kiss. Kiss,” Ako and Sarah teased. They finally relaxed. It was like they watched a cliched movie scene that turned weird and surprising in various ways. The limo finally reached their first stop. They were welcomed with a red carpet that the two cannot help but fidget. They glanced at Mamori and she seemed to be used to it already. Afterall, she is the woman of the scary rich guy beside them.

Mamori told them to pick whatever they would like to wear from head to toe and Hiruma instructed the shop on how he wanted things to go. The prices were jaw-dropping that Ako and Sarah didn’t want to touch anything. If they damaged any goods it would make a hole on their wallets. But after some encouragement from their friend and a rant of impatience from Hiruma, they finally decided to look for what might fit them. They were all led and guided by different attendants. 

Hiruma pulled Mamori into one of the best VIP suites and gave her measurements to one of the attendants. The attendants returned with racks full of clothes and shoes in Mamori’s size. He then told the attendants that they no longer need further assistance and instructed that they inform him when Ako and Sarah are good to go. 

Mamori was busy choosing what to wear that she did not notice how Hiruma quickly closed the door and locked it after the attendants left. She quickly browsed the dresses and checked out only the red and black ones. She knew how Hiruma loved her in red and black clothes. She chose one and showed it to Hiruma who had been watching her intently the whole time. He just nodded so she tried it on.

“What about this?” Mamori showed the dress and she blushed at Hiruma’s look of approval.

“Sure. Looks good.” Hiruma was not able to stop himself from smirking. “Try this one too,” he handed her a skimpy red dress and Mamori gawked at him.

“You’re not possibly making me wear that are you?” Mamori stared at the dress. It was way too slutty for her taste.

“You’ll wear the first dress to the restaurant. You’ll wear this for me. At home,” Hiruma grinned. Mamori face-palmed but she obediently went to try the skimpy dress. They are going to play dress up in bed again. She looked good in the dress. But she would never go out wearing something like that. It exposed too much of her back, her cleavage, and her legs. The dress was just below her thighs. And she hated the fact that she cannot wear her bra under it because it would show.

A/N: Hi all! Thank you very much for reading my fics. Please feel free to comment and say whatever you feel. Hope you continue reading. And as apology for my weeks of not uploading any of my fics, the next chapter of this fic will be SMUT / LEMON. Kekeke.


	11. Ecstasy

Hiruma entered the fitting room before Mamori could go out. He smiled wickedly. She looked so alluring and delicious in that slutty dress. He would definitely buy that.

“Youichi, you could have just waited for me to go out.” Mamori scolded him. She blushed when he checked her out in the dress. She didn’t miss the hungry look in his eyes.

“Ho. I’m still angry about the kiss you know,” Hiruma reminded her of how she stopped him awhile ago so she shouldn’t be scolding him right now. He wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her from behind. He looked at her eye in the mirror and whispered to her ear, “I can have my kiss now, right?”

Mamori shivered. His voice was husky and sensual; filled with need. His breath was warm against her lobe and he had intentionally talked such that his lips lightly touched her ear. She could tell from the dark look in his eyes that he was plotting to do much more than kiss. His breathing was irregular. He licked and nipped at her earlobe before tilting her face towards him. 

His lips crushed hers and after a while his tongue invaded her mouth. He kissed her hungrily, asking for more. And Mamori couldn’t help but kiss him back; let him claim her. Her arms found its way around his neck to support herself. The way he kissed her was just way too alluring. It sent ripples of heat throughout her body and made her sane mind go blank. Her heart drummed her chest wildly as he held her tight in his arms, as if never wanting to let go. She could feel just how much he wanted her and he didn’t hold back at all.

Hiruma’s hand knew not to behave. He tenderly cupped both her breasts. She wasn’t a wearing bra. He groped her the way he knew she loved and felt her nipples harden. A soft moan escape her throat. Her body knew very well how to respond to his touch. And damn, he really loved this dress. It was so accessible. He slid one hand down and rubbed legs then let it run up her inner thigh.

Mamori broke apart from their kiss and stopped Hiruma’s hand from going further. “Youichi. We’re not at home and we haven’t even paid this dress yet,” she said in a breathy voice. It was obvious in her eyes that the place between her legs was begging to be touched but she was fighting the need. But he could see it in her eyes. She wanted him. Bad.

“Like I give a damn,” Hiruma replied. “Look at yourself in the mirror,” he said and used his other hand to cup between her legs as Mamori was looking at their reflection. She gasped a sweet moan of relief at loving the feeling of finally getting touched there by him. But still, she glared at him in the mirror for attacking her at a weak spot. Hiruma grinned widely at what he discovered. “Be honest with yourself woman. You want to do it. You’ve already soaked your panties with just those kisses.”

Mamori bit her lip. Hiruma’s hand gently caressing her breast and down there felt good. And she cannot deny that she wanted him. They haven’t had sex for more than a month and she missed him so much. She resisted another moan from escaping her lips. “Youichi, no. We can’t do that here. We can do it all night after we celebrate my birthday.”

“I love that offer. But I want to start now,” he whispered to her ear in that needy husky voice that he knew aroused her so much. He pressed his erection against her back. Mamori gasped when she felt it. Hiruma was almost always impossible to turn down when he was like this. “I can’t wait anymore. Just a quickie,” he said in a pained voice and started rubbing himself to her back. He was already pulling down her panties.

“But what if someone comes here,” Mamori still protested but did not stop his ministrations. She could understand that he wanted her badly. His hands were lewdly running wild all over her body as his lips scorched warm trails on her neck and collarbone. She knew he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“I already gave instructions and locked the door. Securely,” Hiruma smirked. He cupped her and swiped a finger between her folds. He put a finger in and a breathy moan escaped her throat. She’s soaking wet and she wanted him too. They didn’t need further foreplay.

Mamori didn’t know when he unzipped his pants. She just bit her lip when she felt his erection being rubbed against her wetness. Hiruma kissed her lips to muffle her moans as he slowly entered her from behind.

Hiruma buried himself deep inside her and didn’t move. They just kissed and eyed each other as if to take in the fact that they are one again and can feel each others warmth. They had both been craving for this. “You’re mine,” Hiruma both asked and demanded. 

Mamori looked up to his eyes. “I’m yours,” she assured him and kissed his lips ever so sweetly, like a seal to a promise. “And your mine,” she demanded with possessive eyes.

“I’m fucking yours even after I die,” Hiruma replied. Holding unto her tightly like dear life, he kissed her with all of him. Only to this woman will he reveal himself like this. His doubts and worries; jealousy and love. His fucked up emotions. His ups and downs. Everything. 

They kissed passionately, hungrily, lost in ecstasy; before Hiruma started to move. He moved in and out of Mamori slowly; feeling her. It was sweet torture to both of them but it felt so good. He did say it was a quickie but they have a lot of time to spare since her friends were a having a hard time choosing clothes.

Mamori arched her back, urging Hiruma to go even deeper and he complied. He slowly pumped in and out of her in both shallow and deep stokes as his mouth alternately covered her breasts. It was heaven to be able to touch each other this close again and Mamori seemed to agree. She had stopped from holding back her moans and was doing her best to give him more access. She was the one who had lowered her dress so he could suck at her breasts freely. She didn’t care anymore if the people outside knew what they were up to and so does he.

Looking at their reflection in the mirror, Mamori looked like a hungry slut as she begged Hiruma to pick up the pace. He was purposely teasing her so she would beg like this. And she didn’t mind begging anymore. She didn’t mind being his slut. Hiruma complied to her demands as he himself was having a hard time holding back. He gently pushed her against the mirror and held her by waist before pummeling hard inside her. His rewards were her cries of pleasure as she erotically moaned his given name.

When Hiruma knew they both can’t take it anymore, pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. He claimed her mouth as he pushed her back against the mirror and raised her legs up his waist. Mamori was more than compliant. She loved it and readily wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They were both intoxicated in pleasure and moaned each other’s name as Hiruma pumped in and out of her hard.

“Damn. How can you be this wet?!” Hiruma asked in amazement at how easily he slipped in and out of Mamori at high speed since she was way too wet. 

“Aah. Youichi,” were the only words that Mamori could manage. Her words was reduced to only breathy moans of his name. And hearing his name like that on her lips was music to Hiruma’s ears. Nothing was more arousing than his name on her lips like this.

The sound of their bodies together; skin slapping against skin, her warmth and wetness clamped tight around him, the feeling of getting in and out of his woman like this, her ragged breathing, her smell, her erotic cries of his name, how tightly they held at each other. Hiruma drowned in Mamori and her on him. Their was no other way for Hiruma to call it but heaven. It was home.

“Mamori!” Hiruma hissed as he found his release and as she reached her peak as well, Mamori replied with an ecstatic moan of “Youichi!” that he would never forget all his life. They drowned in the ecstasy of their lovemaking and just held tightly at each other for a few minutes.

Ako and Sarah eyed the couple suspiciously when they were back in the limo. Hiruma has a satisfied smile on his lips as he silently typed on his laptop. Mamori on the other hand looked annoyed but her face was flushed and it wasn’t from make up.

Mamori glared at Hiruma who was contently typing at his laptop. He had said it was just a quickie but they did it three times in the changing room before he was satisfied. With all the noise they made, even if the VIP suite was wide, the attendants standing by the door could have heard them. She would never go back to that shop. She can’t help but squirm and blush as she felt his cum slowly oozing out of her soreness. She punched Hiruma on the shoulder when he knowingly smiled and said in hand signals “I’ll make you pregnant.”

a/n: So, how was it?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my fourth fanfic about Es21 and HiruMamo. I wrote this after A Dangerous Rival from July 29, 2019 onwards. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Feel free to comment / rant / critique.


End file.
